


C O L O R S

by niallsmofo_37



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Colors, Drug Addiction, M/M, Self-Denial, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsmofo_37/pseuds/niallsmofo_37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a painter and Louis is in needs of colors. Louis has gray hair but he's blue, his emotions are blue, his clothes are blue as well. Harry sees him sitting in a bench every Thursday being consumed by his thoughts. Louis has no colors so Harry paints him with bright colors. He paints him with a bright smile and bright clothes and with a bright future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Louis is colorless and Harry is a painter. Louis dull and Harry is bright. A story where Harry Styles sits in the same bench every Thursday and watches the colorless boy sit over there near the lake thinking about life. Harry notices he's blue and so are his emotions so he paints him with bright colors and a bright smile. There's Louis a troubled boy who sits by the lake every Thursday looking at his wrists. He doesn't do it because his sad but he does it because he likes to see his blood drip. He likes how his blue pills make him feel. He likes the feeling of slipping consciousness all his problems and bad thoughts slipping away.

Louis Tomlinson:  
His Blue  
His eyes are blue  
His pills are blue  
His pants are blue  
His emotions are blue  
His Blue


	2. Watching From Afar

Harry woke up at 8am just like he does every day. He grabbed his brushes, paints and got his Starbucks and walked out the door. He walked down the Street taking in the beautiful day that it was outside. The sky was clear and blue with a few scattered clouds, the sun was out and bright, it was nice and warm. Once at the park Harry Sat at his usual spot in a bench next to a beautiful tall tree. He took out his note book and started painting the landscape. He started by the trees on the left side and the lake in the background going over to the people walking in the side walk on the right side. As he was drawing a small figure sitting by the lake caught his attention. It was a boy with a blue sweater on, he had a blue beanie as well with some hair sticking out from the front of it. His hair was grey and Harry just found that so beautiful, he had to draw him. He quickly changed the page and started drawing the boy. His small fragile figure sitting by the lake with his knees against his chest. His arms hugging himself as he looked off into the distance of the lake. He looked troubled and very thoughtful. He also looked blue but not only in his clothes but his emotions as well. Harry watched him for a while while sketching him with just a pencil. Once done he took out and painted the boy with bright colors. The boy looked like he needed color in his dull life so Harry gave him some. Once finished he just stayed there and watched him hour after hour, at least 5 different sketches from the boy in his notebook. The sketches vary from all types of different bright colors and patterns. Harry took out his camera and snapped some shots of the landscape, some of the children running around and even some of the people just sitting having picnics. He might have sneaked a few pics of the sad boy near the lake as well. Harry was hungry and it was time to go but he knew he will be back and he knows he will see that boy again. Harry left with one last glance back at the boy and walked away. Images of grey hair swept to the side of a blue beanie in his mind.

Two weeks later Harry's routine had been changed completely, He now knows the troubled boys schedule at the park. H found out that he comes Every Tuesday and Thursday around noon as if he was skipping school or something but of course Harry very well doubted the boy was in school. Harry started noticing small patterns in the boys life, how he met with different mans those specific days and how the boy would stand up slowly once he'd notice them, He would stand stiffly during the entire exchange and then he would sit down and watch across the pond sometimes even throwing rocks at the water. He also watched how the boy wore the same exact blue hoodie every day but his clothes varied from different types of blues, blacks and grays. He also noticed the boys feet were covered in white vans. Harry could only describe him as blue, he wanted to sit close to the boy and speak to him and make him forget all his troubles, he wanted to give the boy some color not only in his painting but in real life as well. So that's what he did.

On Tuesday Morning Harry made it to the park by 10 in the morning, he started out by his normal landscape painting but he couldn't concentrate his mind was going back to the blue troubled boy. Harry decided to change up a little and actually sit in the same exact spot the blue boy sat at. Near a tree watching over the pond. He quickly grabbed all his stuff and made his way over. He sat down pulling his knees to his chest and the drawing pad resting on his thighs as he drew. The pond was beautiful completely scenic. He concentrated drawing every detail from the birds flying above it, all the way to the small waves it had. He drew the beautiful scenery but there was a twist he drew it all black an white and dull. Then he drew his small blue boy with bright colors right in the middle of the pond. So happy and smiling that the colors were dripping off him and starting to give the pond color wherever he touched. Harry smiled at his painting putting it down next to him to dry. He looked up seeing his blue boy coming his way with a confused look on his face. Instead of interacting the boy went and sat a little farther away from harry. He gave harry one last glance as he started stating out to the pond once again. Harry couldn't help it as he took out another drawing pad and started drawing the boy up close now. Getting his strong jaw that was decorated beautifully with some stubble to his high cheekbones. The boy had lovely long eyelashes and a pointed nose. His fringe swept across his forehead with a few hairs sticking out dancing with the wind, the rest of he's hair hidden under his blue beanie. His lips seem to be thin with a little cut on the bottom lip, harry wonders whether is from biting his lips or maybe even fighting -

"Hey pal you got a staring problem?" Harry hears the boy speak, he hadn't noticed that he was indeed staring at him, admiring him, trying to memorize every detail on his beautiful face or at least the side profile he was getting.

"Huh" harry blinked once his eyes focusing now on the boy that's staring at him with big blue eyes. But his eyes are empty and asking for help. Harry stares at him a little more, going from his fringe to the boys eyebrows which are scrunching together holding a look of confusion. Next to his lovely blue eyes that are beautifully surrounded by long eyelashes, next his high cheekbones who the one on the left has a small cut on it as well, next to his pointed that lead to the boys thin lips, white holding a scowl. They seem colorless and chapped with a small cut on them as well. The boys face is covered in small beautiful stubble, harry wonders how it would feel against his skin-

"Hey pal ! Are we gonna have a problem?" He heard the boys voice again, it sounds sweet like caramel with a very thick accent, even with the hint of annoyance his voice is beautiful. 

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by the beauty and scenery." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"Well we obviously ain't looking at the same thing then." The boy said again looking away. 

"How could you think that-" Harry tried but got interrupted.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want but can I please enjoy my evening here without some creep staring at me and burning a hole to the side of my face." The boy said annoyed as he turned looking at harry again, his eyebrows raised almost disappearing into his beanie.

"I'm harry" 

"Good for you then, now can I please be at peace." He turned away again.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out. It's just that I'm a painter and I paint the beautiful things in life." Harry said smiling down and looking over the pond and back to the boy.

"Well you're obviously looking at the wrong things then." The boy whispered as he looked out to the pond.

"I don't believe so" harry said smiling as he grabbed all his paintings and looked down at them. Seeing the beautiful blue boy full of color and smiling, turning everything he touches bright with color. If only harry could actually see the blue boy smile, he even wishes he would be the reason for that smile.

For his blue boy smile.

His blue boy.


End file.
